Gingers don't die
by colerfulldarkness666
Summary: Just as the title stays; gingers don't die, neither do heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Dick sighed, he was in one of his safe houses.

A week ago. A week ago he had 'taken a break'. A week ago he gave his position back to Aqualad. A week ago he lost his best friend and another brother, all in one.

He had done everything. He had screamed and cried till his throat was raw and his eyes looked like they would permanently be red and puffy. He had gotten angry and tossed objects around; his wall looked like it was repeatedly smashed with a mace. He had cried for hours on. He had stared blankly at the wall. He had remembered then laughed at a memory but it would quickly become a sob.

He had down other stuff as well. He tried smoking, it disgusted him though. He had gotten himself so drunk that he woke up a day later in his bathroom; that had been a mess to clean. He had depressedly eaten so much he basically went into a food come for 37 hours. Now he had been sitting next to his overturned couch, on the wooden floor. He had been staring at the wall for over ten hours, no TV, no music, no communication, he had ripped his phone cord out and smashed one of his cell phones, the other was somewhere under his bed ( that now had a splintered headboard) and would vibrate continuously but he let it. He had gotten up to use the restroom but then came and sat back down again.

Now he was begin to wake, as if from a blurred daze.

This had hit him hard, so hard. It was his best friend since ever, a brother. Another one.

This was just brining back horrible memories. The training exercise that had gone horribly wrong years ago. His parents, Wally, and his little brother. His Littlewing. Jason. He had lost two brothers now.

He felt so hollow.

But he knew it couldn't last. He had to get back up.

As it is he had told Bruce he was working on an unfinished case.

*** * * * * *YJ* * * * *YJ* * * * ***

**(Flashback)**

"Dick." It was more of a question.

He had been heading to the Zeta Beam when Batman stopped him.

"What happened to no names in the field?" he said rather weakly. He was starting to crack.

"Dick." He said slowly again. "I'm sorry." Though he hardly showed it, Bruce had cared for Wally to. He had known him since before he got his powers.

"We all are." He said softly.

Batman paused for a moment's thought then said. "Are you going to . . . retire?"

He sighed. "No, I don't think I ever can but I am taking a break from this, the League and stuff. I'll go stick more to Bludhaven. Well once I finish what I have in Gotham."

"What do you mean?"

It's funny how most people here Batman as cool and collected but not people who knew him years on end. You began to here the slight rises and when it would get low. When it quickened and when it was slow.

And Bruce was able to tell on Dick. He did, had, on all his sons.

Dick's attitude picked up to one that Bruce had grown to know in his teen years. The same he had when he left. "Yeah, I have a case to finish in Gotham. You know what; actually we had been on it. Together. So when you left I tried to finish it for you. Surprisingly the case file was hidden with such tight encryptions that not even me or Babs could get in." He half turned to him and his eyes were narrowed behind the domino mask and shoulders tense.

Something came across Bruce's face, almost like a realization and relief but then he stiffened. "It's not of your concern. I have been on it and it's my case, _my_ city. You are no longer involved, you stepped away from it, remember?"

Dick felt the anger rise in him. "But I did get involved because he had crossed Bludhaven, granted briefly but he still crossed it. And it was my footage and my leg he busted, so yeah, I have been involved in this. As a matter of fact we all did, me, Tim and Babs!"

Batman's eyes seemed to have widened then narrow and his shoulders knotted with tension. "What happened? What did he say?"

"Red Hood didn't say much except for taunts. But he did ask about you."

"What did he do?"

"Actually he was taking out other street thugs, but by killing them. Babs tried to get at him but he disappeared. Tim . . . he held him for awhile but we got to him."

'You let Tim get captured!" now his voice did rise noticeably.

Dick narrowed his eyes. 'We didn't let anything. But it did happen. But he was fine.' Dick did feel guilty about it but he was surprisingly fine. "Except he started asking questions. Questions that I have too. What are you hiding from us Bruce?! Who is Red Hood?!"

Batman kept his cool mask. "Leave it alone, Nightwing."

"What aren't you telling me!?"

"It's not your concern!" he cut sharply.

"Yes it is! Because something big is up! I need to know! _We_ need to know!"

"It doesn't matter to you!"

'You can't decide that! And you can't control me! I will take care of this case! We will, so don't be surprised if I borrow Tim every now and then. He's my brother! Family business you know, it's what they do!"

And with that he left.

He didn't notice Bruce shaking his head. 'You're right Dick. But you have no idea how close of family business this is."

*** * * * * *YJ* * * * *YJ* * * * ***

Dick sighed again and looked at the pictures on the ground around him. One of him and Wally when he was twelve in Halloween. They had gone in each other's costumes. Them at some fancy party but goofing off. One with the whole team at a carnival, they had gotten their faces painted. One of them on double dates with Artemis and Zatanna. There was one of him and Tim. Then one of Tim, him and Wally hanging out at the Manor. The Jason. One of just him and one of him being hugged by Dick. He was pushing him off but he had a smile twitching at his lips. One of Wally holding Jason piggyback style like he used to Dick. One of Artemis and Jason back to back with fierce smirks and one of all of them. Then a picture of him jumping over a rooftop, that one was taken by Tim when he had started following around with his camera. He had given it to him when he first came and learned the truth.

Amazingly he seemed to have run out of tears. He finally got up and began the work of putting things back together.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks.

Three weeks since everything shifted. Three weeks since Tim lost a good friend, since the team lost Wallace "Wally" West, Kid Flash, fastest kid alive. Three weeks since he lost his brother because he retreated inside himself and fell into an isolation that he seemed to still be in, sure he could feel his brother starting to shift and was sure he would come out of whichever safe house he was in now.

It had been three weeks since his friend Artemis became a hollow shell due to the lost of her soul mate. Three weeks, she still acted and moved but her grey eyes had dulled. Three weeks since he started to hear her sobs in the middle of the night in the Watchtower whenever she stayed. Three weeks since she tried to jump back into her job and tried to convince everyone she could still be in the field, that she was good.

And it had been two weeks since she had an accident in a mission and had to stay in the Med Lab due to a severe concussion and fractured elbow. Two weeks since they made her stay in the Med Lab till she really is 100% fine.

And it had been a week since he broke up with Cassie. A week since she had been understanding, realizing they may had jumped into this without thinking, but she still felt sad. And it had been a week since he came back home to the manor to work from and closer to home for awhile.

And it had been at least five hours since he had last moved from his laptop in his room at the manor.

He rubbed his eyes and took a sip from the coffee mug he had next to him. He had been working some information about a drug lord and gotten it done but then a puzzle came back to his mind and if there was one thing that bugged him it was an unfinished puzzle. He had been trying to break the encryption around a file Bruce had put up on a case and was getting a bit frustrated. Not only because he couldn't break it but simply because it was there. Why had Bruce put it up?

He had been feeling very questionable about many things since his encounter over a month ago with Red Hood.

* * *YJ* * *YJ* *

(_**Flashback**_)

It was very cold, he could feel it seeping through his uniform. He tried to keep his breath even so to look like he was still unconscious while he mentally checked himself and his surroundings. Well besides the fact his head was hurting so bad it was ready to split open he didn't have many other cuts or bruises. But as far as he could tell his arms and legs were restrained, he was tied to a chair.

Before he could think further a voice broke out. "So for how long do you want pretend to be knocked out?"

His eyes flew open and he gazed around him. He was in a huge warehouse, no surprise, and was right in the middle. Light spilled from outside through broken windows. But what held his interest was the man in front of him. He was sitting on one of the crates cleaning a gun wearing jean and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it and a crimson helmet. The Red Hood.

Immediately Tim remembered having been looking for him with Nightwing in Gotham since Batman was in some space court and he had searched a certain area on his own when he was hit hard in the head. Tim narrowed his gaze at the guy on the crates. "Red Hood." He said in an even tone.

He turned to him and his gun pointed casually at him. "That's me. And it looks I caught a bird. Kind of petite even if the others started of small." He mused.

Tim stiffened at the mention of 'others' and his gaze narrowed more. "What do you want?"

He shrugged as he put his gun away. 'Just wanted to see the newest Robin replacement." He said as he stalked forward and seemed to get a bit of anger in his voice. "To see the latest Boy Wonder in a growing line. The boy who came in to Batman's shadow and thinks that he is so special that he could make the others _disappear!_" He reached his arm back and slapped Tim so hard that he fell to the ground chair and all, blood filling his mouth. Then Jason sent a kick to his stomach. "Who are you to think you are so much better than the last?" he kneeled over and picked him back up properly.

Tim cough and spat blood on Hood's knee but he didn't seem to care that much. Tim took the hits easy, they hurt like hell but weren't the worse he had been dealt. But more than that he was angry by what this guy was saying.

The Red Hood seemed to have calmed down a bit but was still tense. "I bet you don't even really know let alone care. Seems like nobody does but what does that matter. The stupid punk is dead, right?'

Tim was sure he was leering behind the helmet and Tim was fuming and he could feel the anger swell as he tried to keep a neutral face but was struggling.

"Maybe it did the Bat some good to lose him it's not like he cares.' He stood and said bitterly. "He was no good anyways."

"_Shut. UP!_" Tim yelled.

Red Hood froze for a moment then looked down at him "What?!"

"I said shut up! You, some scummy villain, has no right to talk about Robin like that!"

Hood seemed to be analyzing him from behind the Red helmet. "Kid, he was just some punky kid-"

"No! Robin was a hero! A true soldier. And you have no right bad mouthing him the way you are, he can't be replaced. You didn't know him." He finished off quietly.

Hood gave a harsh laugh that had a strained edge. "Kid, did you know him?! 'Cause from what I hear he was just some violent brat.

Tim blushed slightly. "No I didn't know him personally but he had a tough life. He was a survivor."

Hood didn't seemed to know what to say for a few moments as they were caught in a glaring war but a small beep was emitting from his wrist. He glanced at it a shut off his watch. 'You're a weird kid." He stated as he began to take steps back. "I got to run kid and I'm sure you can get out of those yourselves."

Tim blinked and stared blankly. "Wait, that's it? That was all?"

'Yup."

"No hostage bargain or torture for information? No big scheme or anything?"

"Kid, I'm trying to clean Gotham, just in a way that it should be done unlike you capes. So yeah that's it. Sorry to disappoint you on our first date." He was half in the shadows then turned to him. 'And kid. No matter how much you think of him, that street punk Robin. He . . . . he wasn't all that." And he let the shadows fully take him in and was gone.

It was moments later, after he broke free and blushed then growled at the 'date' jab, that Tim realized he had called Jason a 'street punk Robin', because through the conversation they somehow both knew they were talking about Jason, not Dick, but how? How did he know that Jason had come from the streets? How did he know him at all? Who was the Red Hood?

* * *YJ* * *YJ* *

Tim sighed as he took another sip. He got frustrated and closed the computer and went to bed. Tomorrow night he would have to give a visit into some dangerous territory. Some Red territory to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

The blond let out a groan as she rolled over slightly in her bed at the brush of voices. Her grey eye peeled open slightly and she took in the room. The lights were gratefully off but she could still see another hospital bed like the one she was in at the opposite end of the room. The monitor on the wall beeped showing her heart rate and brain wave activities. Artemis was in the MedLab. And it was empty.

She sighed quietly and touched her head with her good arm where it was wrapped up tightly with bandages. Her right arm was in a cast because apparently she hadn't only hurt her elbow but some other forearm bone. And her head was pounding, it hurt to think straight and her memories were a major mess.

She had fought it all on her first days. She was fine, she was sure of that. It didn't matter that her heart had completely shattered. That she felt like she was missing half of herself. She was sure anyone else would have fought for the same dream, same sense of right they shared. She had to keep fighting for the side of justice, and now she had to fight for two more people. Because one of them couldn't fight any more.

She squeezed her eyes tightly, willing the stinging to go away. The voices picked up a little, the whispers.

She had heard what the others had said, especially after her accident.

"_She's too broken,_

_hallow,_

_shattered,_

_heart, empty. _

_She needs help,_

_severe,_

_to quit, _

_no more, _

_need to watch her."_

The whispers just muddled together.

She was still strong will but it had diminished. And she knew they were right. Ever since he was gone.

A small high whimper escaped her throat. Wally. Tears slid out of her eyes, not major sobs like the first week but small broke tears. She knew it was true; she was hallowed, broken and empty because he wasn't there to fill the hole he had left. She had tried to jump up way to fast and she had fallen back down. She knew that they had her in the MedLab to watch her.

The first few days she had fought it tooth a nail, literally. The older members had come to try and hold her down because she was going to hurt herself and she had hurt herself. In her adrenaline rush to get free she delivered a swift kick to Batman's throat, gave Wonder Woman a harsh push to a wall but froze when she saw Oliver standing at the doorway. He didn't have his bow or even his arms up in defense. He just gave her a soft pleading stare. She froze suddenly realizing what she had been doing then very suddenly she fell asleep. She later learned that was Martian Manhunter's doing but she was secretly grateful for it.

After that incident she kept quiet and felt like she was mostly asleep. People would come visit her and she would receive news of the outside world from them and more from their conversations when she was asleep. It hurt her to hear Bart. When he thought she was asleep he would reveal more of himself. How he felt her pain. How in their future, Barry was dead and how his father died with his sister when he was a baby but Wally survived and was the one who raised him as a child and tried to keep him strong during the invasion. Artemis was missing and Wally would talk about how they would find each other and how they would be together.

Finally one day he told her how Wally was caught stealing food from one of the camp's officers. He had gotten the food and managed to get it to Bart but was brought up to the stage and was made an example of and they told him, with the gun to his head, how Artemis had died trying to save her own niece, Lian, and was already dead, then he pulled the trigger. Bart had let out a heartbroken sob "I came back trying to fix it all Artemis. I love Barry and you and everyone but I know how you feel. I loved Wally to."

Artemis had her back to him at the time but had cried right along with him facing the wall.

Now Artemis was just staring up at the insignificant cracks in the ceiling. Her head spinning, trying to ignore the whispers that hurt so much. She wanted Wally back so badly, it didn't even cover it. She _needed_ him.

But you couldn't raise the dead.

That single thought caused a flicker in the back of her mind. Like some home movie reeling behind her eyelids.

* * *YJ* * *YJ* *

(_**Flashback**_)

She was Tigress. That's who she had to be no matter what.

No matter that she was now neck deep in enemy territory. No matter she was in the same dam place she had spent good chunks of her childhood training or that it was the employers that her sisters had disappeared from. No matter the fact that her childhood best friend was walking right next to her. She had to stay in character.

Black Manta had sent some people over too Ra's al Ghul and the Shadows at Infinity Island.

They were accepted graciously, true al Ghul fashion and given quarters to rest up and eat.

Kaldur went to have a private dinner with Ra's and his daughter Talia while Artemis would oversee the troops. Either way she didn't want to be under any sort of spotlight with any of the al Ghuls. After settling in a rather lavish but simple quarters she went to the main dining hall. All the structures had an old feel to them, sturdy but ancient. It had her on edge but she played it calm. She sat at a separate table with Icicle Jr. and the Twins while all the goonies sat elsewhere. They gave aimless chatter and teasing but Artemis focused on her dish. After awhile she felt a gaze. She barely had time to see Icicle Jr. look back down at his plate and eating, he wasn't as talkative or flirtatious as he usually was.

After the dinner she returned to her apartment, went through some evening stretches, then went to bed. But she couldn't find any sleep in herself. She rolled and rolled in frustration. She got up and paced her room but felt caged in. She bit her lip as she thought over the risks but walked out of her room to the crisp night.

She walked around the dark hallways not making noise but as she came to a junction she sensed a presence and immediately whirled with her sword drawn and pointing at the person in the shadow.

"Whoa, there kitty. Easy with the claws."

She straightened and narrowed her eyes as she put her sword away "Junior. What are you doing out?"

Icicle Jr., or Cameron, walked fully out to the light of dim candles and the moon, giving his gray skin an almost shinny contrast. He gave her a mischievous smile but there was something serious in his eyes. "Just coming out for a glass of water."

She gave him a look. 'You. Are made of ice. Why would you need water? Just take a chunk of ice from your shoulder and wait for it to melt."

He gave her a similar look. "Seriously? " They stayed staring till he took a step closer. "Fine, I came here to find you. But apparently you found me."

She tried to keep her face neutral. "Well what do you want?"

He suddenly stepped closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 'Seems like Alice got herself lost again."

Artemis froze and just stared ahead. Of course, of course he would know.

Cameron leaned back to look at her. 'I think we need to have a little walk and talk." He said as he turned slightly. 'And don't try to deny it. I know you."

Artemis sighed and followed him. There was no point wasting time with denial, they knew each other way to well despite the length of time they last met. They walked a little ways away from all the buildings and more to the forest. She didn't trust it so she stayed close to Cameron so they wouldn't have to raise their voices more than necessary. Also it's kind of like they fell back into pattern, like when they were younger. Things were much simpler back then. When he finally stopped he turned to her and there was a mournful look on his face.

"Let me get my piece out and I'll try not to scream. But seriously?!' he looked angry and he whispered. "We thought you were dead! We all did! Jade finds me and is in a screaming fit and going crazy. Even my dad got all sad about it and your dad? Ballistic! I-" he broke off and slumped his shoulders. 'I thought I lost you. I thought I had lost the only friend I ever really had in the world. I thought I finally lost her, for good and that I didn't even get to say bye. Or sorry."

Artemis was silent but felt bad. Finally she looked up. "Cam, please you don't have to say sorry. I should be apologizing to. I know I just left you but I had to. And I never got to say bye either. But I can't let you compromise this mission so you better keep your trap shut!"

He gave a small smile. "Relax kitten, I'll keep shut. But to let you know, you're the reason I'm even in this dam place."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I heard what happened to you I wanted to just completely pull out! It wasn't right what they did. But then Jade started talking and she wanted revenge, so she asked me to get in close because she wanted to ambush Kaldur. But now I have a feeling the Kaldur didn't come fully to the dark side." He said with a sly smirk.

"No he didn't. But Jade . . . she really did?"

Cameron gave her an eye roll. 'Of course. You may have left but we all still cared for you. Dad was hella piss but didn't say much because he needed to keep his position secure but Jade was on a rampage and your dad is planning with her from what I've heard."

Artemis was quiet as she digested all of this. Finally she sighed. "Okay but I need you to keep them off my trail and just out of the business. As much as I appreciate the care I can't have them compromising my mission."

"Pretty much already done. I warned them of how he had gotten a new body guard" he pointed at her "and how it would be better to wait. Also I had my suspicion." He stepped slightly closer.

She blinked "What do you mean?"

He gave a small smile as he stepped even closer. "Arty, we grew up together. I know your fighting style when I see it, your dam attitude." He gave a small chuckle and she smiled a little. He gently reached around her neck and removed the charm. Instantly she changed back to her blond hair and grey eyes. He took a breath in sharply and then smiled sadly. "There's my Alice."

She gave a snort. "And you're still as mad as a Mad Hatter."

He gave her a crooked grin as he grabbed of strand of loose blond hair and put it back in place. His finger brushed her cheek bone giving her a shiver. He smiled a bit more but he thought of something and his smile fell and he took a step back and handed her the charm with a small cough. "I have a feeling your speed demon wasn't too happy on this."

Artemis blinked and stepped back slightly to. "Uh, no he wasn't. He was royally piss but he didn't have to be happy to give me support."

He gave a nod then an impish smile. "Well if you ever do contact him tell him he doesn't have to worry. I got your back on this no matter what!"

She smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I'm sure he'll be so assured with that." She snarked.

He laughed. "Well, he should be." When they let go he nodded his head. 'Let's get back."

She fell asleep much better that night but with the next day revelation she would not be sleeping at all. It started when Talia al Ghul stepped into the dining hall and went to her table.

Cameron gave her a quick but discreet nudge as a warning. Tommy gave a soft whistle but his sister gave him a punch in disgust. Talia walked gracefully to their table dresses in a long green robe with golden trimming and her hair lose and gave a smile that was friendly but her eyes analyzing. "Good morning. My father wishes you to know that a shooting range has been set out in one of the courtyards as well as an exercise room for your troop's convenience."

Artemis stood and nodded. "Let the Great One know we humbly accept his gift and are grateful."

Talia gave her nod of approval. "I will rely your words to him. But there are some conditions." Here her eyes narrowed slightly. "The Eastern wing is absolutely forbidden for any entrance other than those I have personally given clearance. And the building behind the building you are allowed to work is also to not be entered. '

"We will respect these conditions.' Tigress gave a firm nod.

Talia's smile did not lighten but she seemed to have a certain acknowledgment for respect. "Very well, because any who disregard these rules will not deal with my father but with me. Good day." And with that she left.

After a moment Tigress sat and Cam sighed. 'You know it's bad if I'm the one who's saying it but that girl is just cold!"

"You said it." Tommy nodded.

'She was nothin'. Just trying to show how high and mighty she think she is." His sister grouched

"No matter her attitude we don't want any trouble with her so do as she says.' Tigress said firmly. She and Cameron exchanged a looked before going back to eating.

Later on the troops went to the shooting range and used some of the exercise room. The Twins were tussling in one side when Cam called her over to another mat.

"Let's see if you still got it." He smirked though it wasn't too genuine.

"No powers." She said smugly.

He frowned then attacked. Within moments he was slammed to the ground.

She stood over him smugly. "Well?"

"Okay, maybe you still have it." He let out a groan.

She smirked.

They continued for a good while. She had to admit he had grown better in the hand-to-hand combat area but he still felt dependence on his powers and Artemis didn't need any of that.

At one throw he slammed very hard. 'Ow, did your daddy teach you that or did you learn it here?" as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Her smirk grew from where she stood. "Nope. That was just good ol' fashion street Gotham!"

He laughed but something caught her eye. She looked to where the shadows were and swore she saw a flicker. She glanced back at Cam, who was getting up, then back to where she had seen the movement. A figure had left and made way to the building behind before slipping inside.

"Tigress?"

She whirled back around to Cameron. "Sorry, I just saw something"

"I can see that." He rolled his eyes. "But what was it?"

"I don't know. Go tussle with the Twins or something, I'm going to check it out."

"Arty no!" He hissed as he stepped closer and grabbed her arm. "You heard Talia, we can't go in there!"

"Just real quick! Don't worried, I'll be fine."

"Of course I'll be worried. He grumbled but let her go and left.

She snuck into the shadows and quietly crept out and to the opposite building. She waited till two Shadow agents passed above then quickly bolted to another piece of cover and waited, then moved. She made it to the opposite building; made sure no one followed then snuck in. She opened the door and slipped in and closed it slowly behind her.

Inside was a very open room with a huge mat and some targets on one side of the wall and a very large collection of weapons throughout the room. She wasn't sure why this place had been so special. It was obviously a training room. She just couldn't figure out for who that made it so special. An open trunk was against one wall with a folded jacket with a pair of combat boots to the side and a crimson red helmet. She gave it s strange look but she wondered in deeper to the room and looked at were some knives were lodged into a thick trunk of wood, obviously target practice, ad whoever it was had pretty good aim. She stepped around it and more to the center of the room but then the hairs on her neck rose.

She whirled around with her sword drawn to whoever was behind her. She was at the ready in a split second, reaction honed by years of training. But then, she froze. Years of training could not prepare her for this.

"Well, look what cat dragged itself in." Came the raspy chuckle. "Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat, Arty?"

Her mind was blank and incomprehensive. _What?! No, NO! This isn't possible. It can't be!_

But the voice was the same she had heard yell sarcastic comments and taunts, memories she had kept locked in a precious box, the same chuckle that would make her laugh. And there in front of her was the same piercing teal eyes that held a nonchalant look of the sword pointed at his chest.

"Looks like I'm not the only one back from the dead."

He had been like a younger brother to her and now, despite being taller and looking much more filled with a stark white strip in his ebony hair, still with the same insolent smirk was Jason Peter Todd.

* * *YJ* * *YJ* *

She flung her eyes open wide and felt her breathing hitch. She blinked a few times seeing those orbs of blue and green still. This made no sense. What was she thinking, was it a dream or a memory, or a mixture of both? She felt like it was so real. A memory, yes but it made no sense, Jason Todd had died. She had been to the funeral. Wally had his arm around Dick. No it couldn't.

But Artemis felt that it was. And that there was more to her memory, it was right there itching in the back of her mind but couldn't come out!

She groaned again in pain as trying to think hard only made her head hurt. Instead she tried to block out the pain, the memory, the world.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey."

No response.

"How you been? I've been . . . good."

Nothing.

"Okay, so not really. Gramps . . . he hasn't been great since . . . well you know. He's been trying really hard to be upbeat, for all of us, especially with Granma Iris and all but. But I've heard him, in the bathroom. And in his room when he thinks no one's home. Jay and Joan are pretty bad too.

Eyes don't so much as blink at the young auburn.

'And' sigh "I guess the real news is, Gramps wants me moving in with him. I basically have already. He said it's for school. Can you believe they're sending me to school?! Yeah I didn't either. So not crash! But Dinah said I was pretty smart. Well, duh, you have to be to be able to build a time machine. Besides I learned . . . I learned from you." Silence, then he starts again, "I was so young, and I know you could have taught me more! If we had enough time together." Silence.

And the silence is from both ends at the moment.

"Well, back to the so not crash matter at hand, yeah, they want me going to school. They all said I could improve in my education and get to a "normal life". I was so moded, basically all the adults said I had to go so . . . yeah. I know . . . you're probly like, 'It sucks, but necessary' but the thing is . . . I just . . . I can't see myself doing it." He sat down on the ground and held his knees to his chest. 'I try, really hard, to act normal and I was getting there but I still can't slow down enough. And you helped with that, you really did! And . . . I'm not you, and I know that's what you want for me. To be myself! To not live in a shadow. But it seems like moving in and going to school, that's what you and Gramps did, not me but I've always wanted to be you! But not, not if it meant losing you."

He looks up and gives a snort. 'Yeah you're probly telling me to lighten up, that it's all fine and things will look up. And I will try; I'll make you proud, in and out of the costume."

Bart stood up and looked at his hero, same green eyes filled with determination. The hologram could not do justice for Wally West, Kid Flash, but for now it was enough. Wally's triumphant look in his proud costume of yellow and red, the same he now wore.

Bart came by every day. Sometimes he came with Jaime. Other times he caught Tim, looking up at Jason, muttering to himself. In Bart's future Jason was a different story, he was part of one of the only human resistance group, the Outlaws, but it was a whisper, an urban legend in his time.

Bart looked back up at his cousin. "Don't worry Wally, I'll be good at school, you'll be proud!"


End file.
